


Nighttime Confessional

by noirhound



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other, eddie is ?? at his boners for sentient tar, venom just wants to make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirhound/pseuds/noirhound
Summary: It's late; Eddie can't sleep.





	Nighttime Confessional

**Author's Note:**

> they/them pronouns for venom bc I said so and also I'm a they/them

“V, you awake?” whispers Eddie to the ceiling as he lays on his back. Streetlight filters in from the window, slicing onto his face, illuminating slivers of the room in the oppressive darkness. He had always gotten kind of jittery in the dark, because he was alone. Not anymore.

**Yes, Eddie,** comes a rumbling from inside the back of his mind.

“Okay. Can I ask you something?” he asks the ceiling again. He doesn’t need to say things out loud. He can talk to his other inside his head, practically _thinking_ at them, and they’ll respond. He’s just comfortable talking out loud, is all.

**You just did, but all right.**

Eddie ignores the quip. “Anne told me that that kiss was your idea. She was…she was joking, right?”

For the first time, there’s silence in his head. Silence he can feel. Silence in and around him.

“V?” he asks tentatively.

**She was not joking. It was my idea.**

“Right. Okay. So. Huh. Good to…” Eddie nods to himself. “Good to know.”

**It doesn’t seem like it was good to know.**

“What? Pshht. I’m fine. I'm good. It's all good.”

**Eddie, I am inside your head. You can’t lie to me, and you are neither fine nor good.**

“Please, I am _so_ fine,” Eddie scoffs. “I mean, it’s not every day you find out that the sentient alien living inside you wants to French you, but whatever. I'm fine. I'm fine. This is fine.”

**What is Fr–? _Oh_. **A pause. **Oh, I see.**

Eddie throws an arm over his eyes. His other was probably sifting through the folder marked ‘stuff to do to people in bed’ inside Eddie’s head as they discovered the wonderful world of French kissing and the universal properties of tongues, vis a vis eating someone out. He feels something in the back of his mind that could only be described as amusement. **This is…new. And versatile.** Eddie bites his lip and winces. **You're very creative, Eddie,** they chuckle, and Eddie turns red. He tries to change the topic.

“How did you even know what kissing was? Do symbi - do Klyntar kiss?” Eddie feels a little hum of approval inside his chest at the appropriate use of his other's vernacular, ignoring all the explicit memories in Eddie's head. For now.

__ **We do not. We are capable of asexual reproduction, and therefore the choosing of partners, sexual or otherwise, is not required.**

“So your planet is basically a big bachelor pad?”

**If, every few years, the bachelors have children all by themselves, and those children also became bachelors, then yes, you could call it a bachelor pad.**

Eddie tries not to think about ass babies, because Klyntar didn't have the same concept of gender that humans do. Or anatomy, for that matter. Try as he might, though, it's all he can think about now. He can hear his other snickering.

“Don’t laugh at me.”

**If I didn’t laugh at you, I wouldn’t laugh at all.**

Eddie rolls his eyes. There's a quiet silence draped over them like a blanket.

**You are still upset,** his other says slowly.

“I’m not.”

**Eddie,** says his other in that slightly condescending, slightly threatening way that only they can manage.

“Okay, fine, maybe I am.”

**Did I hurt you, Eddie?** Concern rings painfully in his other’s voice, like a punch to the gut.

“It’s not that. You didn't hurt me, it’s –” Eddie can’t bring himself to say it out loud.

 **So don’t say it out loud. I can understand you,** his other reminds him.

 _Right,_ Eddie thinks almost sheepishly.

**Was it not...enjoyable for you?** asks his other, oblivious and blissfully innocent. It's kinda cute; Eddie feels like he's sixteen and it was his first kiss all over again. Same nerves, same butterflies. His other doesn't comment on this, however. They're waiting for him to reply.

Eddie promptly turns red. _It…it was. It was pretty damn good, considering you've never kissed anyone before._

He feels something that can only be described as smugness. It’s a little weird, because Eddie feels embarrassed, but his other doesn’t, and holding two conflicting emotions inside him confuses him a little.

**Then what bothers you?**

_I’m kind of mad that I liked it,_ Eddie thinks after a minute.

**A** pause. Then, **understandable**. **I’m an excellent kisser. It tends to make people angry.** Eddie can barely suppress a grin.

_You told me Klyntar don’t kiss._

**And yet, you and I** **kissed weeks ago, and you are still thinking about it. Clearly my skills are not limited to biting people’s heads off.**

_This is kind of important, V._

**How so? It was, after all, just a kiss. You do it all the time, apparently, since you consider yourself such an expert. The images in your brain are extremely graphic.**

_It's not like I go around kissing the first person I see on the street. So, yeah, it's a bit of a big deal for me. And plus I was engaged only a couple months ago, so you'd be...my first. Since then._

There's a contemplative silence in his head, different from when his other is hesitant to say something.

**You-**

 **You can just tell yourself you were kissing Anne, if that makes you feel better.** There's a thick stab of disappointment in the way the words are arranged. His other seems to slump unhappily. **I'm not unhappy, Eddie,** his other mutters.

_I don’t think telling myself that Anne kissed me is gonna work._

**Then what do you want to tell yourself?**

_I don’t know._

**Y** **ou do know. I can feel it.**

“Okay FINE,” Eddie huffs out loud. “I want to tell myself that I was kissing you and it wasn’t weird that I liked it and that I want to do it again. Happy?”

**You want to…to kiss me again?** Eddie can feel his other wondering. Thinking. The emotion comes off not as sharp confusion, but more like a question mark that he can feel. It's muddled in with disbelief, and quiet surprise. It's a lot to process, for both of them.

“Yeah." Then, Eddie adds quickly, sitting up in bed, the covers pooling into his lap. "Do you?”

**…maybe?  
**

Eddie raises an incredulous eyebrow. "Come on, V. Consent is important. We talked about this. I can't kiss you unless you give me the all clear."

**All right. Yes. Yes! I want to kiss you again. I want to kiss you again, Eddie.**

Eddie feels warmth ballooning in his chest, the kind that happens when his other is happy or excited, the kind that he feels when they find some people to eat. Right now, he’s not entirely sure if the feeling belongs to his other or if it’s his own.

“Well then, get the fuck out here so I can show you what _real_ kissing’s like.”

**Shut up, pussy,** his other laughs, and the laughter rings in his head like music even while his other’s tongue is down his throat, and he can feel fingers in his hair, and a toothy grin against his teeth.


End file.
